


Sorry Grateful

by RebeccaOTool



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaOTool/pseuds/RebeccaOTool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look inside the mind of a writer from a godly point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry Grateful

“Who is she?”

No one important. No one you’d know, or care to know if you happened to meet her.

Loki stared at the woman’s eyes flicked back and forth. Brown eyes, neither dark enough to be mysterious or light enough to be youthful. Brown hair, thick and curly, tied back to achieve functionality. Round face, medium lips, larger nose, thick brows. A normal looking woman. Nothing special in the least. Loki wasn’t any more impressed with her than any other Midgaurdian, which wasn’t much.

Her eyes flicked past his again, not seeing.

“If she’s nobody important, why am I here?”

You are her muse.

Loki wished he could see the speaker. His bored look was wasted on the vast empty space. “I am no one’s muse.”

You are the muse to many. And for the time being, you are hers. Don’t worry: her mind will shift soon enough to another subject and you’ll be free to go on your way, Liesmith.  


She looked down at whatever device she was using. Loki could hear the faint clicks and clacks. 

She is _writing_ , Laufeyson.

“About me.”

Of course. For the moment, you are her world.

Several faint images faded in around him. They were ghosts of men, women, children, animals, and several other things he couldn’t recognize.

Other muses. Other obsessions.

“Is that my fate? To fade away into this woman’s mind when she loves anew?”

Of course not. These beings are all cherished by many more than her, even if she doesn’t revisit them. These are shrines to her loves. 

“You say there are others like her? Who _love_ me? Knowing I would crush them under my boots for the slightest of reasons?” 

Some love your for your strength. Many more for your brokenness. All for the trickster that lies at your core.

“Brokenness? I am not _broken_.” Beaten, occasionally, but never broken.

Use their love well, Silvertongue. Use their creativity and passion. It is all they ask. Do this and you will never truly die.

“I’ll survive without their help.”

Then _thrive_ on them. You would be a fool not to use the power they cast at your feet.

Loki stood still in the darkness as the images faded away. Use the power that was offered him? Of course he would. The only question was what did these people hope to gain in return?

The voice spoke to him once more before the vision vanished:

They gain, Loki. Joy, love, hate, despair, guilt, sorrow: they gain it all, and they will come back for more. They will _beg_ you for it.

Loki smiled as the darkness took him. That was just as it should be.

0o0o0o0o0

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Millions of fans drawing, writing, and generally obsessing over him? Loki would use that. No question.


End file.
